


Movie Makebelief

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Series: Running together [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Ellis split up from Coach and Rochelle in New Orleans, believing that the military would shoot them for being Carriers.  They've been going for days when they come across a cinema-turned-saferoom.  And when Ellis confesses he hasn't ever made out in the back of a movie theatre yet, Nick takes it upon himself to rectify that lack of experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Makebelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bullshiftersellis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bullshiftersellis).



“Reloadin’!!”  Ellis’ voice carried from a few steps in front of him, sounding a bit fearful, and Nick couldn’t blame him.  Things had definitely taken a turn for the worst in the past week.  First they’d found out that regular non-infected people were being shot.  Then they had to run through a city being bombed by the military.  And then…

He still remembered the fight he and Coach had right at the bridge.  The other man had clung to the notion that the army would save their lives, and Nick had been convinced that all the army wanted was to shoot them for having survived as long as they had.  The moment the soldier on the other side of that walkie-talkie had used the word ‘carriers’, he’d known their only possible fate with the military had been to get shot.

Yet he still found himself hoping he’d been wrong for their sake.  He was an ice-cold bastard at times, but he didn’t stoop as low as to wish ill on his travel companions.  No matter what had been said, and no matter how much it had hurt.  Though when Coach had started misusing his love for Ellis, he had turned downright hostile and had slung insult after insult the other man’s way until Coach was ashen-faced and he ran across the bridge without another word.  He understood Rochelle, too: she’d had to go with him, she believed in the army.  But Ellis…

Ellis had believed him.

Ellis had stuck by his side even when he clearly wanted nothing more than to follow the others.  When Nick had asked him why, later that night when they were both reduced to shivering, crying messes, Ellis had looked him in the eye and said nothing, instead kissing him fiercely.  They’d made love wildly, passionately and heatedly, as if trying to deny the fact that the world was falling into pieces around them, and the way they’d found solace in each other’s arms that night, making heartfelt confessions born from grief, need and a thorough defeat, had been fuelling them on as far as they’d gotten now.   New Orleans had turned into a burning speck at the horizon once Ellis had hotwired a relatively unscathed army jeep and driven them off to safety.  But yesterday they’d run dry and figured they could just walk the distance to the next town, see where they’d go from there.

“Safe room up ahead!”, Nick called out, spotting the glint of red metal off a large building.  The Boomer that stood between them and their home for the night was already splattering its bodyparts over the pavement, creating a mess Nick briskly ran around to reach the door first, Ellis just a few seconds behind him.  They shut the door behind them and barricaded it securely with a pinball machine and a heavy display case.

“…heh, tha’ was okay…”, Ellis admitted in an uncharacteristic display of meekness – usually the mechanic was the one that was so optimistic about their odds it felt as if them getting saved was just a matter of seconds, really – and he groped around for a light switch.  Finding it, he illuminated the room they were in – and instantly he gasped.  Nick did the same a second later, looking up.

They were in a movie theatre.  Posters still hung on display, there was a concession stand in which the fridge was stil working, and it looked like the electricity was still going strong.

“…Wow…”, Nick said, at a loss for words for a second, and Ellis slowly started to grin.

“Oh mah lord, cold beers!  Popcorn!  Ac-shun figures! ‘s like paradise, Nick!”  The con man grinned, shaking his head as he walked calmly behind the mechanic towards the concession stand.  Ellis was eager and enthusiastic again – and he was right.  Compared to the last safe room, where there hadn’t even been running water, this was a paradise.

“We can grab a beer but we’ll have to check out the building before we turn in for the night, sport – we can’t have a zombie stumbling in here in the dark and surprise us.”, he said, and Ellis shrugged.

“Sure, sure… ah’m jus’ glad we got beer now…”

***

Their check had shown that the small cinema’s main hall, offices, toilets and two auditoria were completely zombie-free.  Whoever had had the idea of making the building safe had done a prime job, every window had been bolted down and heavy iron bars were set everywhere but the side doors, making it easy to defend.  Once they were certain the building was safe, Nick and Ellis had both relaxed and taken another beer as well as dive into the snacks of the concession stand.  Now, as they sat surrounded by the smell of popcorn, their stomachs full and their minds at ease, Nick grinned and spoke up.

“I’ll bet you’ve been to a lot of movies, huh?”

“Heh, naw, not tha’ many… hehe, but this brings back memories… ‘d ah ever tell yeh ‘bout when Keith an’ me went tuh the movies?  He always met up with his girl in ‘ere.  ‘S a matter’a fact, he first met with ‘is girl in there – we was gonna see this ac-shun movie with Steven Seagal but he up an’ left me tuh go sit in back with ‘er, left me tuh watch t’whole damn awful movie all by mahself… he was prob’ly makin’ out with ‘er, too.”  There was a distant grin on Ellis’ features, and Nick found himself moving a bit closer subconsciously.

“Heh, that’s what most teenage guys do at the movies.  I had my fair share of that too, Ell, and you probably did as well-“

“N-nah.”  Now Nick blinked and looked at Ellis in surprise, causing the mechanic to blush slightly and look away.  “Ah… ah ain’t never been on dates much.  An’ ah sure’s hell ain’t never made out at the movies.”  Nick found himself reacting before he even knew what he was doing, rising from his seat and grabbing Ellis’ hand.

“Come on.”  He tugged lightly and Ellis rose, looking confused even when Nick pulled him along to one of the auditoria, to the seats in the back closest to the movie projector.  “…Just sit right here, I’ll be a minute.”, he said, pushing Ellis down into one of the chairs and heading into the projection room.  There was still a movie reel in the machine, and Nick fiddled with the buttons to get the lights inside to dim and the movie to start, at which point he went back in, seating himself right next to Ellis, his heart leaping up.  He felt a youthful giddiness rise inside of him – the entire scene and what was about to follow made him feel like a teenage boy all over again.

“Nick?”, Ellis said, sounding confused, and Nick slowly wrapped an arm around the mechanic’s shoulders, pulling him slowly toward himself.  In the dim light of the movie that was now starting in front of them, he could see that Ellis’ eyes were large and that his cheeks had a healthy flush of colour – he was sure that, were the lights on, he’d see a good blush on there.

“…I just want to show you how good makin’ out in the back at the movies can be, sport…”  He kissed Ellis eagerly, deeply right from the start, and after a second’s hesitation his lover followed his example, relaxing into his embrace and kissing him back with a soft, slow fire.  They didn’t part again until they had to breathe, and even then they just took a few good, cleansing breaths before going back for more, slowly shifting in the seats so they could hold each other and let their hands roam freely.  “…Mmmm yeah, Ell…”, Nick whispered right into Ellis’ ear in between kisses as the mechanic undid a few of the buttons on Nick’s shirt to allow his hand to caress his bare chest.

“P-people ac-acshully… do shit like this at th’movies?”, Ellis asked softly, his voice shivering lightly, and Nick nodded, grinning.

“When it’s dark and there’s not much people, you can do anything…”  He kissed down Ellis’ neck, causing the mechanic to gasp a bit more loudly – and Nick moved back up to whisper into his lover’s ear.  “…Shhhh… you have to… keep quiet, sport… or people notice what’s going on…”  He didn’t know why, but pretending that they weren’t in an _abandoned_ movie theatre – pretending that the world was still normal and that they weren’t the only ones watching the movie, pretending that there were people who could catch them in their intimacy if they became too bold or too loud – fired him up and he found himself unable and unwilling to stop acting.  He was apprehensive, however, that Ellis maybe didn’t catch on, or that he’d mind.

“…oh okay…”  Ellis’ soft but heated whisper, right into his ear, proved to him that not only did Ellis catch his idea, not only did the mechanic want to continue their arousing little make-believe, but he also was turned on by the idea.  Nick reapplied his lips to his lover’s neck, and this time Ellis bit his lip to keep any sound other than his slightly more heavy breaths from escaping.  Now Nick was truly lost in the moment, and his kisses and caresses of his lover melted into a blissful homogenous mass of sensuous desire, to which Ellis added his own kisses and touches a few moments later, making him very glad that he had something to busy himself with in order to hold back a few gasps and moans.

“…N-nick…”, Ellis whispered breathlessly into his ear what seemed like only moments later, “…’s there _other_ things yeh c’n do back here without other people noticin’?”  Nick grinned and moved his lips to his lover’s ear in turn.

“What kind of other things do you mean?”  He felt Ellis grab his hand and place it over his coveralls, pressing it down to show clearly just how excited their little fantasy of publicly-private affections had gotten him.  “…Well… loosen those coveralls and brace yourself, sport, I think I can get you off without anyone seeing a thing…”  The shiver of longing that ran through Ellis transmitted to him as well, he found, and Ellis’ sudden impatience as he loosened the knot in the tied sleeves of his coveralls made his own eagerness rise to new heights.  He was just as hard, just as ready as his lover was – and the thought of getting Ellis to do the same for him was just too good.  Ellis moved with an energy that he guessed stemmed from pure arousal, because even in the dim light of the projected movie it was clear that the mechanic was just about as ready as he’d ever be.  “ _…oh damn, Ellis, you get me hot just looking at you now…_ ”, he ground out right before he lowered his hand to the protruding flesh, causing Ellis to thrust his hips off the seat soundlessly and to close his eyes.

“N-niiiiiiiick… awh hell, _Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiick_ …”, Ellis whimpered lowly, and Nick figured the time for subtleties was not now: he needed to step up his game to get Ellis to go for him as he had gone for him, and he knew just the way.  Shifting in his seat, he managed to get his head to lower right at the other man’s lap, and he licked slowly around the head of Ellis’ member.  “ _ohshitohshitohshiiiiiiiitniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick…_ ”, Ellis muttered under his breath, which now came in rapid pants that rose in intensity and frequency when Nick wrapped his lips around the tip of his lover’s erection, moving to capture more of it in his mouth slowly – pretty soon, he’d reached the base and trailed back up slowly, starting a deliberate rhythm aimed on drawing out Ellis’ pleasure.  The mechanic moaned lowly, doing a marvelous job of keeping his sounds to a minimum – and the thought that there could have been people sitting in the movie theatre along with them, watching the same movie they weren’t seeing a single thing of, turned him on far more than he’d ever thought it would.  He moaned around Ellis’ length, causing a shudder of pleasure to run through the southerner, and those strong hands gripped the armrests tightly as he started rocking his hips slowly into his motions.  “Awh _gaaaaawd Niiiiiiiick…_   ‘m so… n-nearly gonna…”   Ellis’ voice was gritty and breathless and dancing on that thin line between too loud and not loud enough – which Nick could understand, as his own arousal was growing so rapidly now it felt like he was on fire – and it only took one motion of his head before one of Ellis’ hands flew up to his mouth rather abruptly to silence the moan that spilled from those soft, plump lips as he let go.  The mechanic’s hips twitched with the intensity of his climax, and Nick followed the motions as best as he could while trying to get all of his lover’s seed to go down, musing how there was so much of it and how it tasted slightly sweet.  “…ahhh man, Nick…”, Ellis whispered again breathlessly, and Nick looked up at him with a grin, straightening in his seat to allow Ellis to pull his pants back up.  The motion caused his own erection to really strain against his pants, but there’d be time for his own satisfaction later, when-

“… _ooooooh shiiiiiiit…_ ”  Nick let out a light whimper when Ellis, instead of fastening his pants, moved his hand to stroke him through two layers of fabric, the rough friction of his underwear against the tip of his member setting sparks off in his brain that fizzled down to his groin in milliseconds.

“Nick, don’’chu want me?”, Ellis whispered to him in the darkness, right into a silence in the movie, and that made the gambler lose track of his own thoughts.  How had just making out turned into this… this heated exchange?

“I _need_ you, Ellis…”, Nick muttered, almost gasping in surprise as Ellis pushed down his pants swiftly, wrapping his calloused hand around his length and stroking him slowly.  He bit back a moan – the rough patches on Ellis’ digits felt almost painfully amazing on his sensitive flesh.

“Ah need yeh too, Nick… m-maybe ‘s dark enough in here an’ no one’s gonna notice if yew make love tuh me?”, Ellis breathed into his ear, and now Nick had to actually bite his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape.

“…I’ll risk it…”, he voiced, and Ellis quickly – and amazingly silently – wormed himself out of his coveralls and underwear.  Their fantasy was wavering now, becoming secondary to their continued pleasure – especially when Nick pulled Ellis on top of him and started preparing his lover for him.  “…oh damn, Ellis, you’re… you’re always so tight…”, he said as he got two fingers inside of his rear end and started scissoring them to open him up, working slowly and thoroughly to prepare Ellis as the hick prepared him by spitting in his own hand and spreading his saliva all over him– they had time now, unlike their last unison which had been a hurried affair between breakfast and running for their life.  The hick just gave him a heated smile before moaning lightly, muffling the sound by burying his head in the crook of Nick’s neck.

However, no matter how much time they had, patience was still in short supply for the both of them.

“ _Niiiiick, stop with’cher fingers an’ fuck meh…_ ”, Ellis drawled out – Nick nodded, withdrawing his digits and getting a tight hold on Ellis’ hips.  He knew the hick loved it when he took control like that – in fact, the first time he’d ever slept with him was in a safe room back at Whispering Oaks, in the toilet no less,  the confines of the space forcing Ellis to ride Nick, which had started out as a nuisance but had ended up being a joyous discovery of endless pleasure for the both of them.  Nick couldn’t help but grin as his hands were pulling his lover closer, positioning him just right before slowly pulling him down onto him, sinking himself into the warm softness that was the mechanic at a maddeningly drawn-out pace.

“ _Shiiiit Elliiiiiiiiiis… you are so fucking tight…_ ”, Nick moaned heatedly right into Ellis’ ear, his voice never rising above a whisper.  Slowly, he moved the toned body over him up and down, his hips rising and falling to meet each movement.   It was slow and drawn-out, their fantasy forcing them to make as little sound as possible and to keep their movements to a minimum as well.   But already their makebelief was falling apart as need took over.  Ellis’ pants rose in both intensity and volume, and Nick matched them without a thought.  Soon, their moans were just as loud as they’d normally be, their movements just as hurried and frantic, their bodies aching with sweet tension.  “Oh god, _E-ellis, ohhh g-go-god…_ ”, Nick stammered, and then Ellis looked down at him and spoke words that shattered the fantasy completely.

“ _Niiiiiiiiiiiick… oh shit, t-turn me ‘round… take meh from behind an’ go hard, Nick, go hard for me…_ ”  Nick complied, lifting Ellis off him and then waiting for him to move off him.  The mechanic dropped out of the seat and kneeled in front of it, gripping the back of the seat in front of them for support before looking over his shoulder at Nick, and even the darkness of the movie theatre couldn’t hide the gleam of longing and lust in those blue eyes.  Nick growled and dropped to his knees behind him, gripping those slender hips and just thrusting in without further ado.  The exultant, joy-filled cry that Ellis didn’t even hold back anymore echoed his own loud moan, and the movie theatre fell away as desire took over, moving their bodies so in sync that it seemed they were controlled by one spirit.  “ _Nick, oh gawd Nick…_ ”, Ellis said, his voice sultry and edgy – his preparations and their rough lovemaking had apparently brought him right back to the brink of release – and Nick felt that familiar tension take over, threatening to unwind any second and send his mind flying and his body twitching, and he moaned out his lover’s name right at the moment he couldn’t take anymore pleasure.

“ _Ellis oh shit oh god Elliiiiiiiiiis…!_ ”  He was already over the edge, and so was the mechanic – they flew together, the world around them becoming vague and unimportant as their heartbeat crashed in their ears and the other’s body melted against their own.

They started becoming aware of their surroundings again in the middle of an action scene, and for some reason Ellis started laughing.  It wasn’t his usual light, slightly nervous laugh, the laugh Nick was used of him.  No, it was a rich laugh, relaxed and soft – more chuckles than actual laugh, showing more than just optimism against the odds.  The con man stretched and looked at Ellis questioningly.

“…Ah didn’t even notice, but this’s the movie ah went t’see with Keith when he met ‘is girlfriend an’ made out with ‘er all through the movie…”  Upon hearing that, Nick looked at the screen to see Steven Seagal shoot and punch and kick his way out of a tight corner, and he rolled his eyes.

“Jesus.  I can completely understand Keith, this guy sucks.”  He winked at Ellis, but in no way expected Ellis’ next words, muttered softly and almost inaudible over the sound of the movie but still reaching his ears, causing him to look at the mechanic in mingled surprise and satisfaction as he put on his underwear and coveralls again casually.

“…Ah kin understand Keith too now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you've read all the way until here, I suppose now is the time to mention I wrote this story for a funny, loveable, sweet, amazing, talented, fantastic guy called Ellis. He and I will always be socially awkward best friends and Nellis rp'ers together.


End file.
